Born To Make History
by LyuBlyu
Summary: Victor pierde la memoria y olvida todos los recuerdos en los que se encontraba presente Yuuri ¿Que hara Yuuri cuando se entere de la relación oculta entre Victor y Yurio? ¿Habrá boda? ¿Podrá Pichit hacer pública su relación con Chris? ¿Seung logrará ser correspondido? ¿Otabek logrará que Yurio se enamore de él?
1. CAPÍTULO UNO: PREPARATIVOS

**CAPÍTULO UNO:**

 _ **"Llamamos amor a todo lo que se encuentra sobre el hielo"**_

Había pasado mas de la mitad de su vida intentando alcanzar al ruso, llegar hasta donde el peliplateado estaba y compartir la pista con él, pero cuando creyó lograrlo…

" _Yuuri Katsuki cae: debe trabajar en sus nervios….", "Katsuki quedó último ¿Se le acabó la temporada?"_

Puede que recordar esto le dejara un mal sabor, era una sensación de vacío, impotencia y tristeza, pero a la misma vez este momento de su vida fue el que le permitió acercarse mas a la persona que tanto admiraba y ahora era felíz, realmente era felíz, porque no solo cumplió el sueño de toda persona de conocer a su ídolo, sino que ahora ellos dos estaban a un paso de casarse o eso le repetía Phichit cada vez que notaba la poca seguridad de su amigo, pues este aún no podía creerse que su boda estaba a solo unos días.

\- ¡Sake! ¡Sake! – repetía insistentemente Victor mientras iba abrazando a un sonrojado Yuuri por la cintura.

Y un tubo de pole dance – añadió el suizo recibiendo la aprobación del tailandés y la desaprobación del japonés – uno nunca sabe lo que puede ocurrir – agregó obteniendo una mirada cómplice por parte de Victor.

Esta será la mejor boda del año aclaraba un entusiasta Phichit, su primer amor y mejor amigo se iba a casar, no permitiría que esto fuera un mal recuerdo para Yuuri, había planeado este día desde que los futuros esposos y ahora prometidos para la sorpresa de los demás patinadores habían declarado su amor a gritos y lágrimas durante la fiesta del GPF, las invitaciones ya se encontraban enviadas a cada uno de los familiares y amigos de la pareja, solo faltaba ver los trajes que llevarían los novios y la decoración del lugar.

\- Se verán tan hermosos de blanco – chillaba el tailandés de la emoción mientras sus ojos iban brillando intentando imaginar a la pareja en el altar.

\- Pero Yuuri… - Victor comenzó a aclarar su garganta – no puede casarse de blanco.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntaron al unísono el tailandés y el suizo.

\- Es que verán…. – ahora era Yuuri quien hablaba mientras iba haciendo todo una enredadera con sus dedos.

\- Creemos que vamos a ser padres – dijo un animado Victor con su tan típica sonrisa de corazón.

El silencio comenzó a inundar la sala del departamento de Victor en donde se encontraban, todos empezaron a mirarse unos a otros esperando que alguien rompiera el silencio que se iba haciendo cada vez mas y mas incomodo, hasta que uno de los presentes decidió hablar.

\- ¡¿Hah?! ¿Victor se comió al cerdo? – Yurio quien se había mantenido aislado de la discusión sobre los preparativos de la boda comenzó a ponerse de pie señalando con el dedo índice al culpable del estado actual del japonés.

\- ¡Felicidades! – Phichit comenzó a aplaudir – la familia se hará mas grande – sonrió.

\- Gracias – respondió un Yuuri apenado.

\- ¿Cuántos retoños piensan tener? – preguntó Chris.

\- En realidad como soy pentacampeón estaba pensando en tener cinco hijos – empezó a hablar Victor mientras iba acercando su mano a la del japonés, siendo aceptada por este – uno por cada medalla – aseguró con confianza.

\- Esperen un momento – insistió Yurio – ¿no se dan cuenta que son hombres? Eso es IMPOSI…. – fue interrumpido por Otabek quien a último momento se animó a aplaudir.

\- ¿Será niña o niño? – observó interesado a la pareja luego de tomar a Yurio por el brazo y hacer que este se sentada.

\- Pues… aún no lo sabemos – respondió Victor.

\- ¿Yuuri ya se hizo la prueba de embarazo? – comenzó a insistir Phichit, quien quería saber todos los detalles.

\- No… - dijo Yuuri aún mas apenado de lo que ya estaba – Victor dice que hay una gaviota que no deja de seguirlo cada vez que sale a comprar el desayuno por las mañanas, asi que presiente que pronto le traerá a nuestro hijo.

\- …

Y el silencio en esa sala se volvió a hacer aún mas incómodo que al inicio, haciendo que todos los presentes vieran con un poco de pena a un sonriente y orgulloso Victor que no dejaba de simular escuchar las patadas del bebé en el vientre de Yuuri apoyando su oído, mientras que este se cubría el rostro con ambas manos de lo apenado que ya estaba.


	2. CAPÍTULO DOS: CENA

**CAPÍTULO DOS:**

El sol iba cada vez ocultándose mas y más, dando a conocer un hermoso atardecer ante la vista de todos los presentes quienes al notar la hora y luego de la larga charla que tuvieron para acordar los últimos preparativos, habían decidido por fin retirarse a los respectivos lugares en donde se hospedaban.

Mientras tanto, luego de cerrar la puerta tras de ellos Victor observaba curioso y con un poco de celos a su prometido, luego de que el tailándes con una sonrisa pícara, de esas que daba cada vez que encontraba algo interesante con lo que divertirse se acercara al japonés susurrando unas palabras en los oídos de este, logrando al parecer su cometido, pues el pelinegro había terminado por sonrojarse a tal punto que los colores de su rostro iban cambiando de un leve tono rosado a un rojo intenso, a Victor le incomodaba esta clase de contactos que hacía el tailandés cada vez que se encontraba con el japonés, pues sabía perfectamente de los esfuerzos que Phichit había hecho en el pasado en Detroit para poder llamar la atención de Yuuri y conquistar su corazón, siendo al final rechazado por el mismo japonés, dándole el título de "mejor amigo" y esta era una de las cosas que Victor amaba de Yuuri, la inocencia que este poseía y la ingenuidad con la que este iba contándole a su prometido las experiencias pasadas con su mejor amigo con tal alegría que hacía enternecer al ruso y darse cuenta que en el pelinegro no existía ninguna gota de maldad pura ni malas intenciones.

\- Hungry… - susurró el peliplateado esperando ser escuchado por el japonés.

\- ¿Eh? - observó absorto a Victor quien mantenía una expresión seria – enseguida prepararé algo – dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, preguntándose el porque el ruso tenía esa expresión.

\- Yuuri – llamó a su prometido esperando que este volteada para regalarle una suave sonrisa y unas cuantas palabras intentando ocultar los celos que aún le carcomían por dentro – Te amo…

No era que quisiera preguntarle a quemaropa al pelinegro sobre que es lo que el tailandés había susurrado en sus oídos para que se sonrojada, puesto que respetaba el espacio personal del japonés, y si este quería guardarle secretos, también lo respetaba, después de todo confiaba en él, en su prometido… al notar que Yuuri ya se encontraba en la cocina intentando ocultar el sonrojo causado por esas dos palabras, Victor comenzó a dar un largo suspiro de alivio mientras seguía parado en la entrada del departamento, pues si el japonés comenzaba a notar cualquier sentimiento o reacción negativa por parte del ruso, enseguida su ansiedad comenzaría a dar a flote y volvería a ser toda una maraña de inseguridades y realmente a unos cuantos días de su boda, era mas conveniente que el pelinegro permaneciera tranquilo.

\- Yuuri~ YA zhazhdu vas (Tengo hambre de ti) - empezó a abrazarlo por la espalda depositando así un tierno beso en la mejilla del japonés, sintiendo como el cuerpo de este se tensaba.

\- Vi… Vi… Victor – intentó hablar haciendo que el ruso rompiera el abrazo y se apartada - ¿puedes poner la mesa?

\- Enseguida – dijo el peliplateado preguntándose así mismo con pesar el porque del rechazo de Yuuri a su abrazo, le había tomado un gran esfuerzo hacer que el japonés pudiera corresponderle a sus abrazos y ahora era como si Yuuri hubiera olvidado todo lo aprendido en estos meses.

La cena prosiguió con normalidad, los últimos días Yuuri estaba teniendo unos pequeños por no exagerar atracones de comida a escondidas, Victor lo había notado, pero como hacer para calmar esos nervios que siempre terminaban por poseer al japonés, eran esos momentos en los que el ruso deseaba ser asi de sincero como Yurio, quien al ver a Yuuri en ese estado había alegado que todos los costes de la boda se irían en tela para poder hacerle la ropa con la que tendría que casarse, pudo haber continuado mofándose, sino fuera porque cierto kazajo le recriminó que hacía sentir mal al japonés.

Victor continuó pensando, ideando algún método para hacer que el japonés no continuara siendo el manojo de nervios y ansiedades que era ahora, pero… ¿Qué podría hacer? De repente un recuerdo fugaz interrumpió sus pensamientos, el día en que por primera vez él y Yuuri se besaron en la copa de China del Grand Prix, pero antes de eso también venía acompañado del recuerdo de la primera vez que Yuuri lloró por causa suya, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a rodearlo, "Los patinadores tienen corazones frágiles" ¿Podría acaso volver a intentar despedazar el corazón de Yuuri? Se había dicho a sí mismo no volverlo a hacer, no volver a ser el causante de las lágrimas del japonés… pero… nunca lo prometió…

\- Victor… - habló el japonés quien ya iba terminando su tercer plato – tu comida… no… no la haz probado hasta ahora…

\- Es cierto – sonrió apenado, observando como el pelinegro se levantaba de su asiento dispuesto a servirse otro plato de comida, ahora era el momento… - Yuuri… - empezó a llamarlo.

\- ¿Si? Dime – volteó con preocupación.

\- Si sigues comiendo asi en verdad vas a parecer un cerdo – afirmó con seriedad.

\- Vaya – comenzó a sonreir cabizbajo, el ruso sabía que ese tipo de sonrisa tan frágil y a un paso de quebrarse no traía nada bueno y cuando por fin se dio cuenta de que cometió el mismo error el japonés ya no se encontraba delante suyo.

\- Yuuri… ¡espera! – se apresuró a subir los escalones que daban a los dormitorios – Lo siento… - intentó alcanzarlo, recibiendo por parte del pelinegro un portazo en la cara, Victor comenzó a mover insistentemente la perilla esperando que Yuuri le abriera, pero no recibió respuesta alguna – Yuuri… – susurró del otro lado de la puerta esperando que este le escuchara – Lo siento en verdad… no estoy seguro de lo que hago, en verdad… ¿me permites hablar contigo por favor?

\- Yo… en verdad tengo mucho miedo – habló el japonés – Victor es muy amable conmigo.. y yo… tengo miedo de no ser un buen esposo para él… y si – sollozó por unos breves segundos para después continuar – y si él se aburre de mi y decide divorciarse… en verdad yo, moriré de tristeza… lo amo tanto… - dijo desde el otro lado de la puerta, rompiendo por fin en llanto – ¡te amo Vitya!

\- Yuuri… déjame verte por favor… - respondió el peliplateado.

El silencio continuó en esa habitación durante unos minutos, hasta que unos pasos y el sonido de la perilla dieron esperanza al ruso.

\- Yuuri – se abalanzó al pelinegro tomando impulso y haciendo que ambos cayeran sobre el piso – te extrañé tanto – comenzó a depositar pequeños besos alrededor del rostro de Yuuri.

\- Para Victor – empezó a reír – me haces cosquillas.

\- Makkachin te hace esto todo el tiempo, me da envidia – hizo un puchero – pero ya veo porque lo hace, se siente tan bien – sonrió – quiero que me escuches bien Yuuri… si yo decidí que tú eres con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida es porque hablo enserio, te amo a tal punto que nose si podré contenerme, dime algo Yuuri… ¿hasta dónde piensas seguir enamorándome?

\- Yo… - lo observó sorprendido mientras los brazos del ruso comenzaban a rodearlo.

\- Espero que tomes responsabilidad por esto – susurró en su oído, haciendo que el japonés se sonrojada, fue acercándose poco a poco a los labios temblorosos del pelinegro, hasta que un golpe en su espalda hizo que pusiera su atención a esa criatura peluda, quien al ver a su dueño se abalanzó sobre la espalda de este.

\- Ma… Makkachin – dijo Yuuri intentando levantarse del piso para poder acariciarlo– ven aquí.

\- YA nenavizhu tebya Makkachin (Te odio Makkachin) – susurró el ruso haciendo un mohín.

Desde el día en que el japonés había aceptado mudarse al departamento de Victor por insistencia de este, los días se habían convertido en los mas alegres y llenos de vida para Victor.

 **" _Love and Life"_**

El ruso no sólo recuperó su amor por el patinaje, sino que gracias a Yuuri tenía una razón nueva por la que vivir, aunque… después de todo no era él el único feliz por todo esto, sino que también Makkachin, cada día en ese departamento era una larga batalla por la atención del japonés, siendo al final derrotado por su propio perro.


End file.
